


Pulling Pigtails

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: So @ohminhyunnie wanted a Baekmin genderswap. I said, oh hell why not.





	Pulling Pigtails

** As Dongho and Minhyun sound too masculine for a genderbent fic, their names are Kang Dahyun and Hwang Min-ah*

 

Dahyun knew she’d signed up for a challenge when she’d agreed to being cast in a girl group. She just didn’t expect her biggest challenge to be Hwang Min-ah.

It was frustrating - Min-ah was tall, willowy, with the perfect V-shaped face while still having the perfect S-shaped body. Dahyun, in comparison felt like a midget with stubby legs and always having to deal with people saying she looked ‘scary’.

Then there was Min-ah’s nagging. Oh, the nagging.

“Dahyun, stop leaving your clothes on the floor.”

“Dahyun, you’re so messy.”

“Dahyun, stop being so noisy.”

 

Oh the days when she was tempted to just strangle Min-ah with her own pigtails. But sometimes Min-ah could be sweet. She’d be the one calling Dahyun sexy, saying Dahyun’s rounded thighs were enticing, always whining to have Dahyun take her on ‘dates’.

 

But the rest of the time Dahyun just wanted to hide behind their leader Jungah’s skirts. “Jungah, Min-ah won’t leave me alone.”

“You’re her favourite, what do you expect?”

“If I’m her favourite, why does she pick on me so much?”

Jungah just laughed, patted her head and said, “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Dahyun tried. She really tried to figure Min-ah out but it was just too exhausting. Min-ah was the most popular, the one who got the most lines, the one whose voice got so much attention for being so melodic, yet feminine. She also got the most date requests from male idols and actors.

 

And what did Min-ah do? Turn them all down. “I’d rather spend my time with you, Dahyun-ah,” Min-ah would say, batting her eyelashes.

Dahyun thought Min-ah was just being too picky.

Or maybe she was holding out for whoever remained of TVXQ to be single and available. Maybe Dahyun could write them a note.

 

“Dahyun-ahhhhh.”

Oh god. There Min-ah went again. This time snaking her arms around Dahyun from behind. Seriously, Min-ah was all clingy and a Skinship Monster but she seemed to concentrate her tentacles on Dahyun the most.

 

“What do you want Min-ah?”

“You, of course.”

“One day I’ll take you seriously, then you’ll be in trouble, Min-ah.”

“The problem is you never take me seriously.”

“Ugh.”

 

In the shadows Jungah conferred with Arina and Rena. “Dahyun really doesn’t have a clue, does she.”

“Nope,” Arina said.

Rena sighed. “Has anyone actually explained to Dahyun the meaning of the word ‘gay’?”

“We probably need diagrams,” Jungah mused.

She turned to see both the other members side-eyeing her.

“We both know you just want an excuse to watch more hentai,” Arina said, accusingly.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Who needs an excuse?” Jungah snickered.

Rena rolled her eyes. “I’ll just end all our suffering by explaining it to Dahyun. She’s so clueless.”

 

So that is how Rena pulled Dahyun aside with an, “I think you should ask Min-ah out.”

“Out to where? The convenience store?”

Rena slapped Dahyun upside the head. An angry Rena was a scary Rena.

“No, idiot. A date. She likes you, dimwit.”

“What.”

“Not what, yes.”

“What if I say, maybe no.”

“I say positively yes. For the good of all our sanity. Maybe after she realises you’re deathly boring, she’ll stop liking you.

“I am not boring, you a-”

“Just ask Min-ah out already.”

“I’ll regret this, won’t I?” Dahyun sighed.

“You’ll regret thwarting me more,” Rena smiled, her teeth bared in a way that seemed ominous.

 

Later that night:

“So you’re saying you’d rather date me than any member of TVXQ.”

“They aren’t girls so yeah, I guess.”

Dahyun let out a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose it can’t be any worse than how you already annoy me.”

Min-ah batted her eyelashes. “It’ll be the best thing ever, I promise.”

Funnily enough, maybe 10 dates later, Dahyun decided she agreed. Min-ah was still annoying but somehow adding ‘girlfriend’ to the annoying bit made things a lot more bearable for some reason.

Girls smelled better anyway.


End file.
